Reality Check
by Queen Kasumi of Fire
Summary: Kasumi and Miki Myake are two teenaged girls that live in the real world until a portal came upon their TV and they entered the world of Naruto. What would happen if Orochimaru took Miki and she met Sasuke? And what would happen if Kasumi was found by Naruto and Sakura? FIND OUT! :
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hey l.o.v. here! This is a story that I have been working on for past….

Naruto: FIVE FREAKING YEARS!

Sasuke: hn…

Kasumi & Miki: *giggling*

Me: *glares at all of them* anyways…I hope you like it! Kasu_chan, Miki_chan if you would.

Kasumi & Miki: l.o.v. does not own Naruto or any other characters only us! Tehe~

Me: If I did…Sasuke would not had left the hidden Leaf…oh well

Kasumi, Miki, Naruto, & Sasuke: ENJOY!

Chapter One

"Sissy, hurry up! The marathon is going to start any minute!", Kasumi Myake said, as she and her older sister walked-ran home from their last day of school. "Kasu_chan! I really don't want to run all the way home, including if I have my back-pack on my shoulders.", Miki Myake groaned with hint of sour. "Come on Miki…this is marathon of my favorite show…. NARUTO!", Kasumi fake-sobbed, knowing it wouldn't be enough to force her older sister into watching Naruto with her. "I don't even like the show, Kasu. And we watched those shows so many times that I am sick of it!" "B-but I thought you liked Naruto, Miki_chan?" "I don't like-!", Miki was cut off by a text message from their grandmother, Yumi.

**Yumi: is it okay if me and ur grandfather leav the whole summer. **

Miki typed as quickly as possible.

**Miki: ! definitely **

**Yumi: ! wonderful c u as soon as we get back **

**Miki: k **

"Who was that?" Kasumi asked. "Grandma…she wanted to tell us that we are going to have the whole house to ourselves this summer!" Miki answered, excitedly. 'She is probably already planning our summer in her head right now.', Kasumi thought to herself, or at least that is what thought. "I am planning our summer if that is okay with you!", Miki snapped. "Ugh! I need to learn to talk in my head!", Kasumi shouted angrily at herself. Miki sighed, "Okay look…we'll watch the marathon for Naruto, if…we….can…watch the marathon for Death Note." Miki said, with a pinky in front of her face. Kasumi looked at the pinky and then locked it with her own pinky. "Wonderful! Now we can go all the way home by running." And then they were off.

"Yay!", Kasumi cheered when the 147th episode showed on the television. "Is the marathon almost done, Kasu_chan?", Miki asked out of boredom/despair. But Kasumi didn't answer…she was too busy watching the television to answer. 'Ugh…she is in the "TV zone".', Miki groaned inside her head. "What did you say, Miki?", Kasumi asked, finally breaking out of her 'TV zone'. "Nevermind, Kasu_chan, just watch the show.", Miki sighed. "Uh…Okay….", Kasumi was going to say something else, but she got focused on something that was on the TV. After about five minutes of staring at the TV, Kasumi had finally broke the silence, "Miki_chan…w-what is t-that?" Miki didn't answer her, so she asked her again, "Miki_chan, what is that thing come out of the TV?" This time Miki answered her. "Uh…..uh….uh.", was all she said. "Miki! It's sucking us in!" It truly was sucking them in….into the TV! "Miki_ch-!" Kasumi was not able to finish her sentence, because something had hit her on the head…hard. "Kasu_chan!", Miki screamed, while grabbing onto her unconscious little sister's hand. 'What do I do!? What do I do!?' Miki kept on screaming in head. The thing that was sucking them in, Kasumi was unconscious, and all Miki was able to do was hold her hand and do nothing. 'Angel… let it drag you two into the TV.', someone whispered to her inside her. 'Wh-who is saying that?' 'Sweetheart…go inside the television, so your sister can get healed.' 'B-but…' 'No buts! Just do it for Kasumi's sake!' ' Okay…', so then Miki and the unconscious Kasumi went into the TV….to a whole different world.

"Ahhh!", Miki screamed at the top of her lungs. She was falling out of the sky to a animated land. 'Where are we?', Miki asked inside her head, once they hit the ground. "Naruto! Wait up!" someone pant-yelled from the woods. "Sorry, Sakura_chan.", another person apologized, also panting extremely hard. 'Who is that?', Miki asked herself while dragging the unconscious Kasumi and herself behind a tree. "Sorry, Sakura_chan. I just heard something over here." "You want to go and check it out?" Then, Miki all of a sudden heard coming toward the tree. 'Oh man their coming. I have to think of a fast strategy, before they find…', she was caught off. She heard coming from behind a bush. "Heh! Miki Myake…it is a honor to finally meet you…oh and you brought your little sister also, Kasumi Myake.", a man with long black hair and eyes that looked like snake eyes laughed, while coming toward her. "W-what do you want from us?", Miki asked him, wondering who in the world this guy is. 'I know I seen the show, but I don't know this freaks name.', Miki said in her head. "Lord Orochimaru, do you want me to take care of Naruto_kun and Sakura_chan?", a young, white haired boy with glasses and an evil grin. "That won't be necessary, Kabuto, we found what we were looking for.", Orochimaru exclaimed, with an evil grin, also. "You didn't answer my question, Orochimaru.", Miki said, now frightened for her and Kasumi's lives. Orochimaru sighed, "I am going to take to my lair and make you my apprentices." " M-miki_chan…", Miki heard the unconscious Kasumi say. "Can you please promise me something?" "Hmmm….?" "D-don't take Kasumi. She still just a little kid. So please, Lord Orochimaru, only take me." What was she thinking? Trusting him that he wouldn't take Kasumi_chan? "Fine, Kabuto…get Miki and lets go…and leave Kasumi_chan." "Yes, Orochimaru_sama.", Kabuto obeyed and grabbed Miki.

"Sakura_chan….I am sure that I heard someth-.", Naruto couldn't finish his sentence, something caught his eye. It was the unconscious Kasumi that caught his eye. "Sakura_chan, who is _that_?" Naruto asked his friend, still looking the unconscious girl. "How am I supposed to know!", Sakura spatted, now also looking at the young girl. "You want to know if she's alright?", Naruto asked Sakura, while already walking toward Kasumi. 'I think I seen her somewhere before? Maybe in one of my memories.', Naruto said to himself in his head. "Naruto… we have to hurry. It looks like it might rain soon.", Sakura warned him. Naruto looked up; the clouds had seemed to turn gray of a sudden and he also felt a rain drop fall on his face. "Okay, Sakura_chan. Let me just check if this girl is alive or not.", he said while kneeling down and touching Kasumi's chest with his ear. _Thump…thump…thump…thump. _He let out a happy sigh, "She's breathing…do you think we could take her to a near by hospital?" "Don't bother…I'm okay.", the girl said, while regaining consciousness. "Uh…um…", the blond ninja stammered. "If you want to be use- OH MY GOD!", the girl screamed at the top of her lungs. Naruto and Sakura were speechless. "YOU'RE NARUTO UZUMAKI AND YOU'RE SAKURA HARUNO! OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING…RIGHT M-!", the girl stopped talking and started looking around, as if looking for something. "How did you know our names and who are you?", Sakura said, already getting a kunai out of her weapon pouch. But the girl didn't answer, she just kept looking around. "Uh...hello? Did you not hear me? I asked you a question, kid.", Sakura said, now getting really angry. "Miki! Where are you? Come on, Miki_chan, this isn't funny.", the girl yelled. When she didn't get an answer, she ran away from Naruto and Sakura. "Hey! Hey, kid! Wait up!", Naruto screamed, while running after the young girl. "Sissy! SISSY! SISSY, PLEASE ANSWER ME!", the girl pleaded. "KID!", Naruto said while grabbing the girls arm to stop her from running off a cliff. "Miki_chan…w-where are you?", the girl whispered and then fainted…into Naruto's arms.

Me: so did you all hate it…love it…tell me.

Naruto: WooHoo! I am in the first chapter with Sakura!  
Miki: *glaring at me* you had me be taken away from Orochimaru! Orochimaru of all people! YOU BAKA!

Sasuke: hn…

Me: Is that all you can say?

Sasuke: hn..,

Me: Jerk…


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, my head was hurting and my body was in pain. "Wh-What happened," I asked no one unparticular while clutching my head. "You fainted and it started to rain, so Sakura and I took to a near by hotel and we all stayed here for the night.", I heard a male voice explain to me, while walking towards me with a glass of water. "Ugh…what village are we in?", I asked, while taking the glass of water from the boys hand and nodded in thanks. "The Village Hidden in the Rice." , the pink haired ninja answered, while checking my head injury. "Ouch!", I yelped, accidently dropping the glass of water all over Naruto. "I am soooo sorry, Naruto_kun.", I said, while trying so hard not to laugh. "Okay…first of all…how do you know our names and what is your name?" "The first question I cannot tell you the answer to, but I will give you the answer to your second question. My name is Kasumi Myake at your service, Naruto_kun.", I replied gleefully. "Okay, Kasumi, who were you looking for before you fainted?", Naruto asked, while taking off his jacket so it could dry. "Miki_chan, my older sister, duh! Where is she anyways, we have to go home before our grandparents find out we are missing.", I answered, as if Naruto should already known that by now. "Um…we have no idea who you are talking about, Kasumi_chan." "Of course, you do. She was right next to me when you guys showed up, right?" "No she wasn't. It was just you and nobody else, Kasumi_chan.", Sakura explained, putting a gentle hand on my lap. "Are you kidding or are you being serious?" "I am serious." "B-but she can't be missing! She is the only person that truly cares about me!", I said, tears clouding my vision. _Knock…knock…knock! _"Naruto… can you get that. I'll try to comfort Kasumi while your gone.", Sakura asked, while sitting closer to me. "Alright.", he said, while walking toward the door. "W-wait! Naruto-kun, wait! It's a trap! The Akatsuki is outside waiting for you to emerge!", I felt myself whisper-yelled, while grabbing Naruto's arms, like he did the other day. "How do you know?", Naruto whisper-yelled back crouching down next to me and Sakura. "Because I can sense their chakra in the hallway and outside the building.", I explained, not really knowing how myself. "How are we going to get out?", Sakura asked Naruto, or was it me. "I have an idea! But it might involve of us getting hurt.", I whispered to them.

"Are you guys ready?", I whispered-asked them. Both of them nodded. "Okay, Sakura when Naruto opens the door, you throw a kunai at the person who is at the door and we'll go from there." "Okay, Kasu_chan!", both of them whispered in unison. _Knock…knock…knock! _"Coming!", Naruto said, while walking over to the door. When he opened the door, he saw Itachi Uchiha standing at the doorway. "I-Itachi U-Uchiha?" "Where is Kasumi Myake?", he asked, while dodging Sakura's kunai 'He is looking for Kasumi_chan?', Naruto thought, frightened for Kasumi's sake. "I am right here.", I said, hearing no fear in my voice. "It is an honor to meet you. And I would love to-." "Just tell me what you want, Itachi!" "Oh fine…if I must tell you…I am looking for your sister, Miki Myake." "I don't know where she is.", I said to him, with my arms crossed around on my chest. "I don't believe you.", Itachi said, pushing Naruto out of the way so he could get to me. "Get away from me!", I heard myself screamed, while running behind Sakura. "Heh, she won't be able to take care of you, Kasumi_chan.", Itachi said, while walking toward her while taking out a kunai. "N-N-Naruto_kun! I screamed, with eyes closed tightly. "I'm coming Kasu_chan!", I heard Naruto say. I heard fighting and kunai thrown everywhere around me. 'Why am I scared? I've seen these people fight all the time.' I opened my eyes slowly to see what was happening to my beloved Naruto_kun. He was getting beaten up badly by Itachi, so bad that I couldn't stand it anymore. "Ugh….f-fine I'll help you find Miki.", I said surrendering to Itachi. "Kasumi_chan, don't!", Naruto and Sakura warned me. "Don't worry guys….I know what I'm doing.", I said, while smiling at them. "B-but…." "Naruto_kun…I'll be OK.", I said, while not looking into Naruto's eyes. "Come on, Kasumi. Take me to your sister.", Itachi said while pushing me out of the room.

"Kasumi we have been searching for hours. So where the heck is she!", Deidara, one of the Akasuki, yelled at me, while pulling my hair. "In there. In that cave.", I heard myself whimper, while pointing to the cave in front of us. 'Please fall for it. Please, please, please.', I pleaded to him inside my head. "Let's go in."

Meanwhile, where Naruto and Sakura are.

'Where have I seen her before?' "Naruto, we should have followed them. Kasumi might be dead by now." "OK, Sakura_chan, let's go find them."

*Back to Kasumi & Akatsuki

As the Akatsuki and I were walking through the cave, I was thinking of a plan. 'First I'll use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, then make it look like Miki_chan with the Transformation Jutsu and then let them take the fake Miki. And I think I should do it now. Shadow Clone/Transformation Jutsu.' "Ah….there she is!", I announced, while pointing to the figure in front of them. "OK, guys, lets get her and Deidara….kill Kasumi_chan, I don't want her in the way." "With pleasure.", Deidara said with an evil smile. 'Kasumi what have you gotten yourself into?', she asked her, while Deidara pulled her out of the cave. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

*To Naruto and Sakura*

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Naruto did you hear that?", Sakura asked Naruto. "Yeah…it sounded like Kasumi_chan. Come on let's hurry!", he said, running faster than usual. "I'm sorry, Kasumi_chan, but I must kill you now.", Naruto heard someone say, while laughing. "Deidara…..are you sure you want to kill me? I mean….I always thought you were the kind of man that tortured his prey.", he heard Kasumi say. 'She's trying to stoll him. But why?' "Oh I am that kind of man, Kasumi_chan. But unfortunately I don't have time for it. So I'm going to simply kill you." "Are you sure….because you seem to be the one who is going to get….", she stopped talking. 'Is she dead?' "OWW!" "KNOCKED OUT!" "Kasumi_chan are you OK?", Naruto and Sakura asked, while running to her. "Yeah I'm alright, just a little tired that's all. Now let's go before the Akatsuki find out that the Miki they found is a fake.", Kasumi said, while pulling Sakura and Naruto out of the forest .

'Man….why did they have to pull my hair. Now my head is starting to throb again.' "Hey, Kasumi_chan?" "Yes, Naruto_kun?" "Have we met before?" "Um…..i don't know. Why do you ask?" "Just asking….", Naruto said with a smile. Kasumi started to laugh. "Hey Naruto, lets go back to Konoha. I just got a message from Lady Tsunade telling us to come back home, so lets go now.", Sakura said, to Naruto. "But what about Kasumi_chan?", Naruto asked Sakura, while also looking at Kasumi. "She is able to come also…..if she wants to come with us." "Kasumi_chan?", Naruto said, still looking at Kasumi. Kasumi didn't look like she was paying any attention to him or Sakura. "Kasumi_chan?", Naruto said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Then she started to smile and said, "I guess….I could go with you guys, if you guys still help me find my sister after the 'vacation'." "Seriously?", Naruto asked, happily. Kasumi nodded. "Then let me promise you something…..I don't care how long it takes, I'll help you find your sister, Kasumi_chan! BELIEVE IT!", Naruto said with a smile. She smiled back at him softly, "OK….and I promise that I'll help you find….S-Sasuke." "Sasu- How do you know about Sasuke?!" "Uh….I….I…uh…..l-lets go to Konoha.", Kasumi said, walking away from them.


End file.
